The United League of Stereotypes
The United League of Stereotypes is the third animated special of Stick 10: Even More Swag. Plot The special starts 3 years prior to EMS. Ben and Looma are on a date when Max calls Ben to deal with the Circus Freaks. Looma tells Ben to be safe as he flies off. In the present, it's Max's 69th birthday, and everyone is celebrating. Ben and Rook get in a debate over whether or not Hilter had a third testicle. Max takes Ben and Rook to see for themselves in Mount Rushmore, where Max explains the world's greatest dictators were cryogenically suspended. Ben accidentally releases them all, so Ben, Rook, and Max retreat to the Plumber's base to gear up. Gaben, Baumann, and Vilgax tag along, while Ferrick goes to deal with personal issues. The dictatos invade the base, so Ben fights them. In the process, however, Ben destroys the entire base! While the police are searching the wreckage, two mysterious people, Stoon and Hipple arrive and pick up Hitler. Meanwhile, at Swaggatronix, Ferrick tells off his ex-wife. The Freakz congratulate him and invite him on their tour. Meanwhile, Hilter is brought to Electrician Incorporated, where he meets Matt Ninesister. Matt joins forces with the dictators and has Plumber Jerry, who was a mole for Matt, executed. Ben and friends hold his funeral at a Plumber base in Denver, where Rook blows up at everyone for not having a single thing to say about him. Back with the Freakz, Ferrick is starting to criticize them and annoy them. At Milky Bucks, Ben tells Looma that he feels sorry for burning down the Plumber base, when Saddam Hussein attacks! Ben defeats him as Upgrade, and they go home. Looma does some research and learns that Matt Ninesister is Max's high school rival and a neo-nazi. Later, Ferrick joins the Freakz at a press conference, where he invites several unwanted guests, pissing off the Freaks even more. Meanwhile, Ben sneaks into Electrician Incorporated with Hobble and Molly Gunther. Ben is captured, however. Matt briefs Ben on his plan to blow up Gaysexland and pin it on the Plumbers. Ben calls Rook and tells him about what's going on, and he sends a team to find Ben and a team to stop the missile Matt has launched. Matt finds Max in the Rustbucket and breaks his legs. Meanwhile, the Freakz have had enough with Ferrick, and toss him outside, where he is blown up by the missile (but survives). The Freakz then teleport to the Kim Possible universe and sing Come On, Come On by Smash Mouth. Ben frees himself back at Electrician Inc. and fights off a group of dictators. Rook and friends get Ben out of the building, Rook and his team go help Max, while Ben goes home to rest. At home, Looma frantically asks Ben if he's okay, when Ben snaps and tells her off. Ben meets back up with Rook and pals and heads to Mount Rushmore, where they figure Matt is heading. On the ride there, Hobble proposes to Molly, who says yes. At Mount Rushmore, Matt attacks with his fleet. Ben fights him, but gets knocked out. He sees a vision of his OMC self, who gives him advice. Ben gets back up and, in a fit of rage, kills Matt. After all is said and done, Ben meets back up with Looma and they hug. After the credits, Stoon and Hipple are clueless as to what to do next, when suddenly, a purple light heads towards them. Major Events *Max turns 69. *Matt Ninesister is introduced and killed. *Stoon and Hipple are introduced. *Max's Plumbing and the Chimerian Stapler are destroyed. *Hobble and Molly Gunther hook up. *The Dictators are released. *Max's legs are broken. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Looma Red Wind *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Hobble *Molly Gunther *Ignacius Baumann *Ferrick J. Wyatt *Gaben *Pan-Pizza *Vilgax *Psyphon *Jimmy Jones *The Freakz *Evil Shocksquatch (cameo) *Yetta (cameo) *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *OMC Ben *Antonio *Sunny Tennyson *Steve E. Gordon *Ancy Aliens *Ampfibian (Flashback, x2) *Lil' Cannon *Ripjaws *Swampfire *Diamondhead *NRG *Upgrade *Astrodactyl (x3) *Lightvalve *Armodrillo *Brainstorm *Grey Matter *Jetray *Rocks *Eatle Villains *Matt Ninesister *Stoon *Hipple *Hoffman *The Dictators Video Trivia *Originally, this and The Blackman Cometh were switched, but it was changed due to Ancy and Solo not knowing what came first. *This special took nearly three months due to casting issues. *ZootWorld, who played the Receptionist, was originally going to voice Orson Welles in the Fourth of July special, but sent his lines too late. *The script for this special can be found here. Category:Animated Specials Category:Episodes